No cause for more tears glee
by samers
Summary: don't own based on "The Boat Song" by the miserable rich, really short chapters, ch1 kurt/burt, ch2 santana/britany, ch3 shelby/beth ch 4 Finn/Rachel  DISCLAIMER - obviously I don't own Glee
1. Chapter 1 kurt and burt

**A/N: inspiration from "**_**The Boat Song**_**" by **_**The Miserable Rich. Stories may involve some creative liberties… also haven't watched S2 yet so stories may be off…**_

_**Just short chapters one for each section in the song**_

**B=Burt**

**K=Kurt**

_I'll build a bigger boat; I'll build a bigger boat,_

_One that won't capsize each, every time you try to stand in it, _

_And I'll build a bigger boat; I'll build a bigger boat, _

_You won't believe your eyes; I was so surprised that I can handle it._

K: *walks in front door and goes to run downstairs*

B: "hey son" calls Burt *looks up anxiously from the game on TV*

K: *slows down* "hey" chokes out Kurt

B: "how was school" he knew the answer before his son said: he asked in vain hope that it would change

K: "fine" *smiles weakly before running down the stairs to hide away in his room all night. Again*

B: *sighs* Kurt thinks I don't notice: the change of clothes; the distinct smell of grape; the tear stained cheeks.

What am I meant to do?

I wish his mother were here, she was always so much better at this sort thing than I am.

Every time his confidence is built up, someone comes and sinks his heart. It infuriates me. All I can do is sit and watch while those immature, puerile, moronic bullies ruin my boy's hopes and dreams.

I just have to pick him up, dust off their muck and stand him up.

Just to start all over again tomorrow.

**please review its my first story...** i have more chapter ideas but i dont wan't to do it if no one cares


	2. Chapter 2 santana and brittany

**A/N:**** inspiration from "****The Boat Song****" by ****The Miserable Rich. Stories may involve some creative liberties… also haven't watched S2 yet so stories may be off…**

**Just short chapters one for each section in the song**

**S=Santana**

**B: Brittany**

**FRIENDSHIP ONLY!**

_And when your summers gone, or when someone does you wrong,_

_I'll zip up your anorak,_

_And when your summers gone, or when someone does you wrong,_

_I'll pack your lunch and watch your back._

B: *dives for remote control and turns off the movie* *sniffles*

S: "let's play a game Brit" *pinky hold*

B: *sitting up* "what game?" grateful for a distraction from reality.

S: "why don't you think of one? kay?"

B: "kay" *stands up and moves around the room eyeing it for possibilities- staying far away from the TV*

S: I hate him so much! Brittany's so called 'father', he did this to her, now she can't even watch a movie without hurting! I remember when she was top of the class, she wasn't always ditzy and started in 4th grade. The day he came back…

I only started to notice it after the 2nd week of her dads return from his 'holiday' as Brit's mum would say (of course I know better now). She was at mine for a sleepover and we we're having a tickle fight (naturally I was winning), I had her pinned down, and that's when I noticed all these marks on her. I asked. She blushed and looked her feet, and said she felt ill and wanted to go home. A week later I found more this time she said she fell off her trampoline- Brit has NEVER had a trampoline! Over and over again she made up excuses: fell out of a tree; walked into a lamppost; fell down the stairs.

She stopped playing games. She stopped coming over. She stopped living.

Eventually I told my mum and she called social services.

Now every time she sees anything like that she breaks down. I wish he could see what he's done to her. But I won't ever let it happen again!

I've got her back.


	3. Chapter 3 shelby and beth

**A/N: inspiration from "****The Boat Song****" by ****The Miserable Rich. Stories may involve some creative liberties… also haven't watched S2 yet so stories may be off…**

**Just short chapters one for each section in the song**

_And every fairy tale found in this head,  
I'll tell to you as i tuck you in bed,  
and every lullaby sung to me,  
i will sing to you as you go to sleep_

S= shelby (rachel's mom)  
B= beth (quinn's baby)

S: *looking down at Beth sleeping* I've been such a bad mom. Abandoning Rachel like that then waltzing back in only to have her heart broken again.  
I should never have asked Jesse to do any of that either. i still feel though that they could have made it, but their forbidden love like Romeo and Juliet was destined not to be.  
But not again. I'm starting anew. I can't believe i missed my chance, all those years i spent pretending she meant nothing to me, that i didn't miss her, that i didn't need her.  
i am sorry. Sorry for all the pain I've caused Rachel. All the pain i caused myself.  
I'm not going to waste this opportunity. I'm turning over a new page and I'm singing a new tune.  
*stokes Beth's cheek* "you're so beautiful" she whispers "just as beautiful as Rachel was"  
B: *begins to wake up and starts to cry*  
S: *gently sings lullaby*

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**next chapter is finn/rachel... fluffy/hurt/comfort!**

**please review if you want it out up...**

**even if its bad(constructive please) i want to know what you think!  
**


	4. Chapter 4  finn and rachel

**A/N: inspiration from "****The Boat Song****" by ****The Miserable Rich. Stories may involve some creative liberties… also haven't watched S2 yet so stories may be off…**

**Just short chapters one for each section in the song**

**PENULTIMATE CHAPTER!**

**I hope you guys appreciate I was wearing gloves when I typed it, my hands were so numb!**

**F: Finn**

**R: Rachel**

_And I'll bring a brighter day, I'll bring a brighter day,  
Out on your horizon,  
You'll be riding high and smiling,  
And I'll bring a brighter day, I'll bring a brighter day,  
I'll be your silver lining,  
If your pining, all the while believe me._

F: *stares at Rachel*

She's wonderful! I wish I'd told her when I had the chance. I see her in the corridor, and I'm jealous of the shoulders that get to touch her as she walks past, what I would give just to touch her….

She's like a shell, a ghost of her former self.

It was malicious what they did to her.

After all those years she spent pining for her mom, and when her 'mother' finally comes back, she leaves, but not before bringing big, grey clouds to sit over her only child's heart. Dampening it. Drowning it.

What kind of a sick woman is she? It makes me want to scream!

And don't get me started on Vocal Adrenaline… I want to hit them for the spiteful things they did. Especially the one whose name starts with 'J' and ends with 'esse'.

I can't believe that JERK, Jesse, 'loved' could be so cruel to her. He destroyed what little was left of her soul: I really thought he loved her.

You know something? I saw her in school today and her shirt tails were hanging out, worse than that her clothes were crumpled! I couldn't believe my eyes; I had to do a double take! Rachel Berry's (gold star) outfit was never, I will repeat, NEVER anything short of impeccable! She also had these huge bags under her eyes, those mesmerising eyes were all red and bloodshot, as if she hadn't been sleeping, but instead, crying all night.

Of course she was still beautiful. I don't think she could ever be anything but beautiful, even if she tried. It's inside her. Every time, she takes my breath away. Every time.

I wish I could protect her from all the bad. She's my day, my everything. Without her there is no light. Without her there is no life. It's like something I heard my Eng. lit teacher say Romeo said when he was describing Juliet:

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Rachel _is _my sun. I want to be her sun too. I wish I could light up her day, and bring new hope on the horizon.

I could save her from all the hurt, shield her from all the ugly.

If only she loved me.

R: *sees Finn staring*

*looks down ashamedly*

He hates me.

How could he not after all I've put him through, all the pain, torture, torment. I stabbed him in the back. Over and over again. Each time taking a piece of his love and forgiveness for me away. Until there was none left.

He hates me

*feels something brush her shoulder*

F: *leans down*

*they kiss*

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am considering doing off shoot stories: based on the chapters… what do you guys think…?**


	5. Chapter 5 THE FINALE!

_**A/N FINAL CHAPTER**_

_**Italics = song lyrics**_

_I'll build a bigger boat, i'll build a bigger boat,  
One that won't capsize each,  
Every time you try to stand in it,  
And i'll build a bigger boat, i'll build a bigger boat,  
You won't believe your eyes,  
I was so surprised that I can handle it._

_And when your summers gone,  
Or when someone does you wrong,  
I'll zip up your anorak,  
And when your summers gone,  
Or when someone does you wrong,  
I'll pack your lunch and watch your back._

_And every fairy tale found in this head,  
I'll tell to you as I tuck you in bed,  
And every lullaby sung to me,  
I will sing to you as you go to sleep._

_And i'll bring a brighter day, i'll bring a brighter day,  
Out on your horizon,  
You'll be riding high and smiling,  
And i'll bring a brighter day, i'll bring a brighter day,  
I'll be your silver lining,  
If your pining, all the while believe me._

_When your summers gone,  
Or if someone does you wrong,  
I'll do up your duffle coat,  
And when your summers gone,  
Or if someone does you wrong,  
I'll keep your hopes and dreams afloat._

_And every fairy tale found in this head,  
I'll tell to you as I tuck you in bed,  
And every lullaby sung to me,  
I will sing to you as you go to sleep._

_Nothing to fear and no cause for more tears,  
Nothing to fear and no cause for more tears,  
Nothing to fear and no cause for more tears,  
No, you'll have nothing to fear and no cause for more tears._

_And every fairy tale found in this head,  
I'll tell to you as I tuck you in bed,  
And every lullaby sung to me,  
I will sing to you as you go to sleep._

**Best video I could find: (on youtube) .com/watch?v=pZfqhZNFjVg**

**Check them out on iTunes GREAT SONG!**

**Basically this is how I see the story running if it was episode- running as a whole**

STARTS: Glee club is chilling out before Mr. Schuester came in to start, it's a new week and we all know what that means- assignment time!

Mr. S: okay guys huddle up! Get you Kleenex out- this week's theme is…"

F: *Finn does drum roll*

Mr. S: "lullaby"

B: *claps* good thing I realised he was giving us our theme, S told me not to worry if I don't understand- just to smile and she'll explain to me later.

S: *takes B's wild hands and holds them glaring at anyone who would dare say something about this not being a clappable situation! How did I know he would choose a serious theme! I was trying to help her!

Each of the chapters are shown and mixed in with each other. The singers are for each chapter who was in it.

FINISHES: Mercedes come in and does her awesome vocals… the song fades out, and cuts to a shot of Shelby singing the song as a lullaby to Beth…

**A/N If you guys have any other lullaby songs you can think of just mail me/review and I'll see if I can do a story I'm playing with John Martyn's Fairy tale lullaby atm… but I'm open to ideas

* * *

**

**I've written an offshoot Brit/Sant storysoon to be uploaded...  
**

**and I have 2 more Kurt/Burt stories up (on fanfic)  
**

**1: .net/s/6402254/1/Chance_glee_KURT_HUMMEL**

**2: .net/s/6422416/1/butterfly_fly_away_glee_kurtburt **


End file.
